make up or break up
by luffylover101
Summary: wolfram and yuuri have been dating for a long time and one fight and it over;But they know that they cannot live without each other. Will they get back together or is the couple lost forever? Warning(femwolfram and shinou)


The day was going normally. The sky had turned dark quite a while ago. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

"YUURI! YOU ARE A LYING, CHEATING, SCUMBAG OF A WIMP"A honey blonde girl with emerald green eyes screamed loudly. Well almost everything.

"OH GIVES IT A REST WOLF I'M NOT SCUMBAG, A CHEATER OR A LAIR! AND I. AM. NOT.A WIMP!" The double black yelled back at the blonde.

"OH AND I SUPPOSE THE REASON WHY THAT BITCH SARALEGI IS ALWAYS HANGING ON YOUR ARM IS BECAUSE HER FEET HURTS!" Wolf yelled her tone laced with sarcasm and anger.

"SHE IS MY FRIEND AND CO-WORKER! AM I SUPPOSED TO DO TREAT HER COLDLY LIKE YOU DO?" Yuuri demanded his anger overtaking all other emotions.

"FRIEND AND CO-WORKER AYE...FIRST OF ALL-" Wolfram began only to be cut off by Yuuri again.

"OH! FIRST OF ALL SHE SAYS "Yuuri said sarcasm dripping from every word. He dropped onto the sofa which made Wolfram even more annoyed at him.

"FIRST OFF ALL...I DON'T HANG ON MY CO-WORKERS. SECONDLY, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TREAT HER COLDLY AND THIRD THE ONLY REASON I TREAT HER COLDLY IS BECAUSE SHE TREATS YOU LIKE YOU ARE HER TOY YOU BIG WIMP!" Wolfram yelled. All that shouting had gotten her out of breath and now she was panting hard. Yuuri just stared at her for a moment taking in what she just said. As the words sunk in he jumped up.

"HOLD IT, WAIT A MINUTE I AM NOT! AND I REPEAT I AM NOT HER TOY!" Yuuri yelled back. The yelling match had been going on for a while. And neither looked like they were about to stop so soon.

"Oh really?" Wolfram asked in her usual sarcastic way."Elizabeth told me that she sits on your LAP while she feeds you biscuits. Oh and not to forget the fact that the bitch sleeps with all her co-workers" Wolfram said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Hey!" Yuuri protested."Sara is a good friend of mine and I won't stand here and let you bad mouth her!" Yuuri had reached his limit. He could bear Wolfram insulting him but she had no right to insult any of his friends.

"Oh yeah? Then get out...AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! It's OVER Yuuri... "Wolfram snapped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Fine by me." Yuuri snapped back without thinking. "I'll go away and never come back if that's what you want." Yuuri gripped his jacket and walked out of the front door.

As the door slammed every instinct in Wolfram's body screamed for her to go after him, to stop him. But she couldn't face him. Not now. She just locked it and slid down the door with tears already streaming down her face. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring.

She ran up to where her phone was hoping it was Yuuri though she knew it wasn't. It was a message from her best friend, Elizabeth.

***BFF*Elizabeth**

Hey! Wats up? :)

**Wolfram**

Not much. Wat about u? :'(

***BFF*Elizabeth**

Wats wrong Wolfie? You seem down!  
What happened? :(

**Wolfram**  
Yuuri and I broke up just now.  
Right before you messaged me  
/3

***BFF*Elizabeth**

OK! So how are we celebrating this joyful night oh I need to get some champagne I will be right there!  
I feel so happy now: 3

**Wolfram**

T.T Oh shut up! :'(

***BFF*Elizabeth**

Heh too much (-_-')

**Wolfram**

Yeah too much. Anyway I feel like being alone. Thanks anyway o.k.

Bye talk to you later

Love you 3

***BFF*Elizabeth**

Wolfie... Remember I'll always listen to you. Whenever you need me.  
't worry it'll get better I promise.  
I send my love OK Wolfie! 3 3 3

'Thanks Elizabeth. I really needed that' Wolfram thought to herself as she read the messages that she exchanged with her best friend.

She shed one last tear before she flopped down on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. "Yuuri...you are an idiot." She curled up in a ball and smiled a bit. There was still a reason for her to smile.

**Yuri (After closing the door):**

'What the hell is Wolf's problem?' Yuuri thought angrily.

~ring~ring~

"What!?" Yuuri growled into the phone.

"...Uh Shibuya?" A voice asked warily.

"Oh! Hey Murata." Yuuri greeted recognizing his best friend's voice.

"What happened?" As usual Murata was curious.

"Well... I am in a bad mood." Yuuri admitted as he continued walking away from Wolfram's apartment.

"Huh? But I thought you were on a date or something."

"I WAS on a date." Yuuri corrected.

"What do you mean?" Murata drilled for more information.

"Wolf and I are over." Yuuri admitted quietly.

"So Wolfie-Chan is finally single?" Yuuri could hear the amusement in Murata's voice.

"Don't you even dare!" Yuuri growled coming to a stop as he earned a lot of weird looks from people around him.

"Ahahahahaha... Just a little joke" Yuuri could almost feel Murata grinning through the phone.

"Don't joke with me at a time like this." Yuuri grumbled a bit.

"Well it seems like you don't want it to be over" Murata teased lightly.

"Not really." Yuuri admitted sighing.

"Don't worry Shibuya. I'll make sure Wolfram feels alright." Murata said with mock seriousness.

"Touch her and you die." Yuuri's tone had turned deadly all of a sudden.

"Fine, fine...Hey wanna come over at Shinou's?" Murata asked.

"Sure. Be right there." Yuuri anyway needed time to think. Snapping his phone shut he made his way towards Shinou's house.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

The rest of the week went by fast and was full of awkwardness as Wolfram's two older brothers worked with Yuuri at the Diamond District and Wolfram works with Yuuri's older sister, Shouri in a bakery.

At last Saturday night arrived. Wolfram had planned to stay at home and rest. But as usual this wasn't about to happen.

"Come on Wolfram" Elizabeth yelled at the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute" Wolfram yelled back. Her dream of a peaceful Saturday had disappeared the minute Elizabeth had stepped into the house.

"You had said 10 minutes before." Elizabeth snapped as she felt her patience wearing thin. She walked towards the mirror to take another look at herself. She knew she looked beautiful. She was wearing a fitted black zipper front dress which showed of her hour glass figure and a pair of black gorgeous platform heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail letting the tips to rest on her shoulders and she wore hot red lipstick and her skin shine in the light.

"Ready" Wolfram declared as she came out of the bathroom at last. "How do I look?" Wolfram asked. She was wearing a gorgeous powder blue ballerina skirt dress; it had a sassy above-the-knee hemline and a sweetheart neckline. A floral appliqués with crystal gemstone centered accent the torso and trail down the skirt. The satiny blue waist band has beaded embroidery and a center rhinestone cluster, and the strapless corset torso shapes a delicate mid-section also she wore a pair dark blue stiletto heels, her hair was down shoulder length so she just put a dark blue flower barrette and her lips were a light shed of pink .

"Great let's go!" Elizabeth complimented walking down the steps and into her white Audi A8 Verdict as Wolfram followed her. A sparkle on her finger caught her eyes. She hadn't bothered with anything else. She had just put on the dress forgetting completely about make-up and accessories. It was the ring Yuuri had given her on her birthday just three days before they had broken up. It was one her little treasure. She couldn't just throw it away.

They got in and Elizabeth started driving when she suddenly noticed the ring on Wolfram's finger as they stopped at a traffic signal. "Take it off now." Elizabeth demanded.

"Huh?" Wolfram asked in a very nervous voice. She had hoped that Elizabeth wouldn't notice the ring.

"You heard me. Get that ring off right now." Elizabeth repeated in the same demanding tone.

"W-well I think I would just leave it on. Just for tonight "Wolfram said.

"No." Elizabeth said flatly.

"Why not?" The green eyed girl whined.

"I am not going to repeat myself." Elizabeth warned.

"Fine." Wolfram admitted defeat. There was no way she could win with Elizabeth. So she slipped the ring into her small black purse that she was holding.

They pulled up to the club that was named 'Karaoke Dokie' _(not gonna lie got it from victorious_). They both got out of the car and walked into the club. Sitting, they looked around. Wolfram had to admit that the club looked fun. It was built in a former warehouse and had laser lights. The laser lights were of many different colors, mainly of blue and green.

"Hello." A voice greeted them lightly.

Wolfram and Elizabeth turn around only to find Wolfram's look alike standing near them. The only visible difference was that she had blue eyes and looked a bit older. She was wearing a short black mini with high-waisted Jeans pants with a 5 rhinestone and silver ring linked belt and a violet tube-top that fit her figure perfectly. The tips of her hair were a light purple in color and she had on the most beautiful thigh high boots.

"Hey!" She chirped ignoring the surprise on their faces. "My name's Shinou, but you guys can call me Sho-Chan. Can I get you anything?"She asked, her sapphire blue eyes twinkling at their surprised faces.

"Can we have two white wines please?" Elizabeth ordered the drinks coming out of her daze.

"Sure be right back!" Sho-Chan grinned and walked away.

"Wolfie... I just found your twin."Elizabeth joked lightly.

"That was freaky." Wolfram commented finally coming out of shock.

They both laughed then looked around the club

"A lot of cute guys are out tonight." Elizabeth looked around the club her sharp eyes locating all the cute guys.

"Yeah sure." Wolfram replied carelessly, looking at her cell phone.

"You didn't even look." Elizabeth pouted feigning hurt and sadness.

"I trust you." Wolfram said not taking her eyes away from her phone.

"Liar!" Elizabeth declared as Sho-Chan walked back with their drinks.

"Here you go." She said in the same cheerful voice, putting their drinks on the table.

"Thanks." They both smiled at her.

"Will any one of you sing tonight?"She asked a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

At their confused and questioning gazes she pointed towards the stage. "I don't think s-" Wolfram started to decline but she was cut off by Elizabeth. "You should do it Wolfie." She chirped smiling.

"W-what? No way! I can't sing!" Wolfram exclaimed putting her arms up in a defensive manner.

"Come on Wolfie! You sing all the time. "Elizabeth said trying to convince her friend.

"It would be fun." Wolfram considered.

"So would you like to do it?" Sho-Chan asked.

"Alright." Wolfram agreed.

"OK! Be right back." Sho-Chan said as she ran off in the opposite direction.

**On the other side of the Club:**

"Hey guys!" Sho-Chan greeted the two boys with a wave.

"Hey Shinou." Yuuri replied.

He was wearing a simple black box pattern short sleeve shirt with three button undone to show his black shirt underneath also a long black jeans pants and black and white high dunk hair was a little slicked back(thanks to his sister).

"Hey babe!" Murata said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

He was wearing a red plain long sleeve shirt and a dark blue long pant and a pair of white and red Jordan's.

"Murata go and get the mike set up for me." She ordered.

"You finally got someone to sing!" Murata grinned not moving.

"Just go and set it up." She demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Murata teased lightly.

"Now." She said with such a glare directed towards him that even the Devil would have cowered.

"Fine... fine I'll go." He said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Oh and if you stop to talk to any of these hoe's... I will break your bones." Sho-Chan warned with a deceptively calm voice that was ruined with the evil smile on her face.

"Y-yes M-ma'am." Murata stuttered as he walked away.

Shinou sighed heavily and sat down. "What's wrong Shinou?" Yuuri asked his tone laced with worry.

"It's nothing. I just don't know what to do." Sho-Chan admitted burying her head in her hands.

"Shinou what's wrong?" Yuuri asked again. Sho-Chan looked at him. "I'm here for you" Yuuri smiled an encouraging smile. Even though she looked so much like Wolfram, Yuuri could only think of her as his sister and nothing else.

She let out another deep sigh and said "Alright... actually I am... I am..." She stopped.

"You are?" Yuuri already had an idea but he wasn't sure.

"I'm...I'm." She couldn't tell it to him.

"You're pregnant." Yuuri said smiling. His smile widened when he saw her nodding her head. "And let me guess... Murata is the father." Yuuri chuckled. All he got in reply was another nod and a glare.

"So why don't you just tell him?" He asked confused. Yuuri got no answer as he saw a tear running down her face. It reminded him of Wolfram so much he had to hug her. "I get it. You are scared." He had hit on spot.

"But you can't just keep it a secret." He said kind heartedly.

"I know but-"

"No buts!" Yuuri interrupted. "You have to tell him OK?"

"Fine but you should be there." Sho-Chan requested pulling away from Yuuri.

"Not a problem. By the way who did you get to sing tonight?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"Oh! It was a girl who looked a lot like me but she had green eyes." Sho-Chan said wiping her tears, her voice returning to its previous happy tune.

Yuuri's eyes widen. "Wha-?!" Yuri was cut off by the voice coming over the speaker.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Here is Wolfram singing 'Should've Said No'."

Wolfram stood on the stage with her eyes tightly closed due to nervousness. The music started to play and she smiled, starting to sing.

**Wolfram P.O.V**

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,**_

_**The smiles, the flowers, everything,**_

_**Is gone...**_

I opened my eyes as I started to feel the song and my nervousness had vanished completely. I looked to my right and I saw Elizabeth rooting for me. Turning left I saw Sho-Chan. But she wasn't alone. There was another person with her. Yuuri.

_**Yesterday I found out about you,**_

_**Even now just looking at you,**_

_**Feels wrong.**_

_**You say, that you'd take it all back,**_

_**Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,**_

_**And you said yes**_

_**You should've said no,**_

_**You should've gone home,**_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go.**_

_**You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.**_

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,**_

_**Shouldn't be asking myself why,**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,**_

_**You should've said no,**_

_**Baby and you might still have me.**_

As I sang the song, I felt a bunch of feelings rush into me. A tear escaped while I remembered that day he broke my heart.

_**You can see that I've been crying',**_

_**Baby you know all the right things,**_

_**To say.**_

_**But do you, honestly,**_

_**Expect me, to believe,**_

_**We could ever be the same.**_

_**You say, that the past is the past,**_

_**You need one chance; it was a moment of weakness,**_

_**And you said yes.**_

More tears slid down my cheeks when I remembered him, asking me for a second chance.

_**You should've said no,**_

_**You should've gone home,**_

_**You should have thought twice before you let it all go.**_

_**You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.**_

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,**_

_**Shouldn't be asking myself why,**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,**_

_**You should've said no**_

_**Baby and you might still have me...**_

_**I can't resist,**_

_**Before you go tell me this,**_

_**Was it worth it?**_

_**Was she worth this?**_

I was now crying but I didn't stop singing...I remembered all those memories...those painful memories...

_**No, no, no, no.**_

_**You should've said no,**_

_**You should've gone home,**_

_**You should have thought twice before you let it all go.**_

_**You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.**_

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,**_

_**Shouldn't be asking myself why,**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,**_

_**You should've said no,**_

_**Baby and you might still have me...**_

I hated these memories...these memories that gave me the illusion of love.

The music ended and I rushed to the backstage. I was continued to cry even in the back stage and I really hated it. I was startled when the doors burst open. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was. Elizabeth and Sho-Chan. I knew they were worried about me. Elizabeth was the first one to break the silence.

"It was him wasn't it?" She guessed accurately. I nodded while Sho-Chan just looked confused about who we were talking about.

"Are you alright?" Sho-Chan asked her tone concerned. I nodded again she thought for a few seconds.

"Well come on then! A close friend of mine wants to do it too, so let's go!" She pulled us out of the backstage.

We walk out and music started to play. I knew this song; Elizabeth patted me on my shoulder and pointed to the stage. It was Yuuri! The beat continued until he took in a long breath and started singing the intro words.

_**And I think you're from another world,**_

_**And I, I couldn't love another girl,**_

_**Cause you; you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.**_

I was in shock. I've never heard Yuuri sing before. Well... There were times that he would play around but other than that never and what got me was the song.

_**In a room full of frozen faces,**_

_**And a moment of fractured time,**_

_**We eclipse in a conversation,**_

_**As the words, they pass us by.**_

_**With you, we could be the only ones here.**_

_**..Cause I, think you're from another world,**_

_**And I, I couldn't love another girl.**_

_**Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

_**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**_

_**Day or night, we don't have to say a word,**_

_**Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated.**_

Elizabeth put on a small smile as she closed her eyes because she knew how much this song meant to me. Beside her, Sho-Chan too was reduced to tears. It was obvious who he was referring to in the song, but I just kept on staring at him.

_**Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,**_

_**Warms me up like a summer night.**_

_**Can you tell that I need ya with me?**_

_**Let me drink you down tonight.**_

I felt my face heat up and from the looks my friends they understood it. Elizabeth had a smirk on her face and Sho-Chan just giggled understanding everything. I couldn't help it I just fell in love with him. All three of us started to cheer for Yuuri.

_**With you, we could be the only ones here.**_

_**..Cause I, think you're from another world,**_

_**And I, I couldn't love another girl.**_

_**Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

_**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**_

_**Day or night, we don't have to say a word,**_

_**Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated.**_

Yuuri eyed me impatiently, I was just looking at him with the same eyes I usually have. Deep down inside the double black-haired boy, he was slowly loosing the will to continue I knew that much, until he decided to try to go up another level. He has to make me realize just that.

_**Feel like I black out, pass out,**_

_**Every time that we touch.**_

_**..And if it hurts in the morning,**_

_**Then it must be love.**_

_**I want your heart, baby,**_

_**Straight no chaser.**_

_**I wanna feel it in my head,**_

_**When I wake up. (When I wake up)**_

My eyes widened when he saw Yuuri look at me and point a finger as he sang the song. The words slowly processed in my head and echoed in my ears.

_**..And I think you're from another world,**_

_**And I, I couldn't love another girl,**_

_**Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

_**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**_

_**Day or night, we don't have to say a word,**_

_**Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated.**_

_**To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,**_

_**Day or night, we don't have to say a word,**_

_**Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated.**_

Yuuri took in a deep breath before singing the last stanzas. He looked away from me, hoping that nobody would get what he was trying to imply besides me leaving him and all, but of course, Elizabeth knew by the look she was giving me

_**..And I think you're from another world,**_

_**And I, I couldn't love another girl,**_

_**Cause you; you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.**_

When the music died down, the crowd went wild and I could hear Sho-Chan's screams of joy. When I saw Yuuri going backstage and I quickly followed. I slammed the door behind me.

"Wolf-" Yuuri started but I cut him off with a kiss. I could tell he was shocked but I didn't care all could do was let my feeling rush out in that one sweet kiss and all I knew at the moment was that I am absolutely, completely in love with him.

We broke the kiss and he looked at me. Smirking he said, "I thought you said you should've said no"

I smiled and said "Well I can't help getting intoxicated by you."

"You did" he said still smiling at me then, I frowned "Yuuri we need to talk." I piped out suddenly nervous.

"About what?" He asked as I bit my lip "I'm..." I trailed off.

"You are what?" He asked.

I took a big breath and revealed, "I'm pregnant."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thud._

Went his body on the floor. I tried waking him up but to no avail. At last he woke up after sometime.

"Wolf-" he started but I again interrupted him.

"Listen Yuuri the only reason I get mad is because-" I started to explain.

"Would you quit cutting me off?" Yuuri shouted making me jump.

"Huh?"

"Although I am shocked, I had idea that you were pregnant." Yuuri said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked a bit pissed off.

"Wolfram you are many things, subtle is not one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first I have heard you throwing up for the last month and a half and secondly you've gotten mad at me for everything lately." Yuuri explained.

"I have not." I deny.

"Yes, yes you have."

"Well I guess I have." I accept with a sigh. "I am sorry Yuuri." I apologized.

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you Yuuri."

"Love you too wolfram... both of you." He said smiling and hugging my stomach.

**2 months later**

These last two months have really been great for the most part. Yuuri got a promotion; I and Sho-Chan became the best friends too. She and her long time friend Murata got together; she is also having twins like me. It was a shocker to us both but Yuuri and Murata have got our backs even though they fainted three times. Yuuri's parents were the first people we told and they really welcome me in with open arms. Yuuri's mother has already started showing me some cute dresses. Next was my family...well my mother was full of joy and my brothers well...watching Conrart and Gwendal chase Yuuri with swords was fun and they eventually stopped and accepted it now with the baby going to come. Yuuri and I decided that we should buy a house. So we bought a dark blue bungalow. Things even gotten better for Elizabeth. Who would have thought that Saralegui had a twin brother?

And to think If we hadn't broken up this would have never happened but I'm glad it did.


End file.
